


How could you?!

by kawusia25



Series: Black curls and Red lipstick [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Annoyed Molly, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy Sherlock, Humor, Laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawusia25/pseuds/kawusia25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock did something and now he has to pay the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How could you?!

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspiered by this post: Sherlock has ticklish kneecaps. No one but Molly knows, and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t use this knowledge to her full advantage. He squeaks when he’s tickled. Like a baby otter.

“Molly!” Sherlock yelled. He was lying on the floor in his flat laughing and squeaking like baby otter when Molly Hooper’s fingers tickled him. He was all red on his face, his breath was heavy and you could see tears in his eyes.

“Molly! Stop!” he tried to stop her by taking her hands in his but that didn’t help. Only made everything worse. Because of his actions Molly had to sat on him to make herself comfortable.

“Nope. You’re gonna suffer!” said Molly and she freed her hands from his grip. She pushed herself backward to have better access to his belly and start tickle him again. It wasn’t that bad until she twist her hips on his. That was enough for him.

Sherlock rolled them and now he was on top of her.” why are you even mad?” He asked looking in her eyes. He liked better this position. 

“Why am I even mad? Sherlock! You just ate my sandwich! My delicious sandwich! How could you!” 

“You’re right it was delicious” he smirked at her.

“Unbelievable” she said tring to push him off of her. 

“Oh, don’t be like that! Don’t be mad at your consulting detective!” he said leaving little kisses on her neck and collarbone.

“My consulting detective?” 

“One and only” and he kissed her right on her sweet lips.


End file.
